gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
P43
|country = |manufacturer = Pirelli|caption = |previous = |next = P44 P45 P 531 P.C. 30 SAB P43 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ajax F1 AG 5|filter = (industry) Dirin Tubin Turnivercio ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (civilian market) Dirzepo Pir. 35 filter|issued = }} The P43 '''is an Italian industrial and civilian gas mask. It's characterized by its unique double exhale valve system. It was produced in many different variants and it was exported to many countries. Mask overview The P43 was produced in various different ways with different furniture but always with the same setup, which consisted of: * A moulded faceblank, smooth on the inside and textured on the outside * A threaded intake at the bottom that also held the inhale valve * Two crimped eyepieces usually made of triplex glass, early industrial P43, P44 and P45 masks could also be sold with simple glass lenses * Two exhale valves with identical housings, one for each cheek, with P44 and P45 masks having only one on the left cheek. * A 5-straps head harness, four of which were elastic, similar to the later produced T.35’s Kit Industrial masks Industrial P43 masks had various available accessories. Starting from the filter, the mask could be issued with either a Dirin filter which was directly threaded to the mask or a larger filter (Tubin or Turnivercio) connected through a pleated hose of varying length. Those large filters could be carried either with a dedicated cage carrier or a standard Pirelli carrier-case. The mask was stored either in a metal box, a carrier-case or a Pirelli tube carrier, with the latter available only with P43s with Dirin filters. The mask could also be sold with a rubberized hood, anti-fogging soap and spare exhale valves. 53292249_1995404990584960_3352135572670906368_n.jpg|P43 masks with hoods. The one on the left has a Dirin filter, while the one on the right has a Tubin filter sustained by a special carrier with a hose connecting to the mask Civilian masks Civilian P43 masks were issued with a civilian filter (usually Dirzepo or Pir. 35 filters on later kits), a tube carrier, anti-fogging soap and a spare exhale valve in a small box. d Variants '''Industrial variants Old-pattern industrial variant tgThe first kind of P43 ever produced was made solely for industrial purposes. Its faceblank was made of a single layer of green rubber smooth on the inside and textured on the outside, the old-pattern 5-straps head-harness was attached. The lenses could be made of either Triplex glass or regular glass. The exhale valves were the same as the ones used with Pr.C. 33 masks later on. The thread of the filter was 30 mm. Updated industrial variant Industrial P43 masks made after a certain time were made with the better known setup. The faceblank was made with two layers of rubber, smooth on the inside and textured on the outside; the lenses were made of triplex glass, the head-harness was updated from the previous model and the exhale valves were different, more similar to the ones later used with the T.33 but without 4 corners. Updated industrial P43s can be easily told apart from civilian ones because of the size marking on the left cheek, which has no other 16105827 1063016097160450 521871220739713005 n.jpg|Updated industrial P43 with a Dirin filter and a carrier 15977491 1063016107160449 534423237952181888 n.jpg|Left side. note the marking 15977940 1063016163827110 7170332084488793575 n.jpg|Exhale valve 16003028 1063016183827108 7911667969509772688 n.jpg|Head-harness 15966147_1063016263827100_9044345965781186407_n.jpg|Industrial P43 exhale valve (left) compared to a regular T.33 one (right) Civilian variants Regular civilian variants On May 1934 the P43 was the 2'nd gas mask [[Civilian S.C.M. licenses|approved by the S.C.M. (''Servizio Chimico Militare, chemical military service)]] and started getting sold to civilians. These masks are identical to the updated industrial ones, with the exception of the marking, the paint on the furniture, the exhale valves and in some cases their covers. After the end of the war, some were repurposed and retailed as industrial masks. '''Flat exhale valve cover variant This variant had exhale valves that are dissimilar to most Italian mask, yet they are compatible with T.33-style exhale valves. b Round exhale valve covers variant This variant had identical exhale valve covers but different exhale valves, which were the same later used for the T.33. 33943783 1537667756361946 1140736656618291200 n.jpg|Civilian P43 kit with round exhale valve covers 33836560 1537667763028612 9031773674629234688 n.jpg|Close view of the marking and one exhale valve cover Telephonist variant On the 27 of July 1939, the Mod.P43tf. was approved as the 29'th gas mask [[Civilian S.C.M. licenses|approved by the S.C.M. (''Servizio Chimico Militare, chemical military service)]] and started getting sold as a telephonist mask. The mask was issued with a bag, a filter, a manual and a microphone. P.43tf.JPG|Close shot of the markings of a civilian-use-approved Mod.P43tf. This mask was made in 1939 P.JPG|Mod.P43tf. with the full telephonist kit Derivatives 54256475_1044659435726696_7110239730561712128_n_-_Copia.jpg|P44 54256475 1044659435726696 7110239730561712128 n.jpg|P45 P531-reference.jpg|P 531 2.JPG|P.C. 30 P433.jpg|SAB P43 (with telephonist kit) '''P44 main article: P44 The P44 was a cheaper variant of early P43s, it differed only in the lack of the rightmost exhale valve P45 main article: P45 The P45 was an even cheaper variant of the P44, as the strap system was replaced with a 2-straps head harness system helped by two strings tied together around the neck. P.C. 30 main article: P.C. 30 The P.C. 30 was the civilian variant of early industrial P43 masks. It had a smaller, 30 mm thread and a dedicated filter. P 531 main article: P 531 The P 531 was an improved variant of the updated industrial P43 which had a tissot system to help to prevent fogging. SAB P43 main article: SAB P43 The SAB P43 was a variant of the P 531 produced by SAB for mainly industrial use. Export and clones Export The P43 is confirmed to have been exported by Pirelli all over Europe and South America, with the Netherlands having the best reports of it being used. In Asia, the KMT (Chinese national revolutionary army) purchased and used the P43 to an unknown degree. Some masks might have been sold in Africa too, but it's not been confirmed. 1939xcbb.jpg|1939, P43 gas masks being used in the Netherlands during a training SmartSelect 20190905-151607 Chrome.jpg|A P43 with a chemical suit, the Netherlands argentina 1936.jpg|An early-pattern industrial P43 being used with a telephone, Argentina, 1936 kvoy2lcjy7s01.jpg|Chinese KMT troops wearing P43 gas masks during the battle of Shanghai, 1937. Portrait of Chinese Army battalion commander Wang Chaokui, mid-1937.jpg|Portrait of Chinese Army battalion commander Wang Chaokui wearing a P43, mid-1937 1937 kuomintangboi.jpg|Kuomintang training with gas masks, detail of a soldier Clones Ajax F1 main article: ''Ajax F1 The Ajax F1 was an Italian-licensed french-produced copy of the P43. It used a dedicated 42 mm filter. A part for its intake thread, it's identical to the updated industrial P43 variant. AJAX-F1..jpg '''Belgian Anti-Gaz distributed P43' |manufacturer = Pirelli?}}This kind of mask was produced Pirelli and marketed in Belgium by L'Anti-Gaz, a Pirelli branch. The mask sported a 30 mm thread. This mask of unknown designation came in the same container as the P.C. 30, marked Anti-Gaz instead of Pirelli. 10848804 766023713490664 7820502948236920263 o.jpg|Two photographers taking a photo of themselves while wearing Belgian P43 masks Ag5m.jpg|Close up of the Belgian P43 face piece's exhale valves and thread Ag5l.jpg|30 mm filter Ag5n.jpg|Belgian P43 marking Ag5k.jpg|Top of the Belgian P43 carrying box Asdasd-0.PNG|Belgian P43 exhale valve References * http://users.skynet.be/flexaret/index.html?x=89&y=16 * http://www.gasmasklexikon.com/ * Andrea Poletti’s collection * Federico Turci’s collection Category:Italy Category:Full Face Masks Category:World War II Era Mask Category:France Category:Civilian Gas Masks Category:Industrial Mask Category:Interwar Era Mask Category:Belgium